1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for winding a wrapping sheet around the outer peripheral surface of a roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the majority of the conventional wrapping sheet winding apparatus, a wrapping sheet is wound around the outer peripheral surface of a roll by causing a pair of chucks to abut against respective end faces of the roll and rotating them as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 49(1974)-27390. Further, generally, the wrapping sheet is positioned relative to the roll so that marginal portion of the wrapping sheet extends beyond the side of the roll and then wound around the article in the manner described above in order to wrap also the end faces of the article.
However, in such conventional apparatuses, the wrapping sheet is apt to be displaced relative to the roll during the winding operation, and irregular folds or creases are frequently produced in the marginal portions of the wrapping sheet.
Especially when the diameter or the width of the roll change, production of such irregular folds or creases becomes more remarkable due to change in the winding condition.